


red and gold

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Bottom Roman, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, extremely safe sex practices because i'm trying to set a good example, very brief appearance by seth XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: a (not-so-) blind date leads to a very good night.





	red and gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stingerette1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/gifts).



> a (probably very late) birthday gift for one of my most loyal readers <3

Sasha blinked up at Roman, smiling and putting on her ‘innocent’ look. Quotes very much needed. Roman sighed. 

“I don’t like blind dates, man, come on-”

“He’s so your type! Please?”

Three days. Sasha had, almost nonstop, been trying to convince Roman to accept a blind date with her girlfriend’s older brother’s best friend, who was apparently open to the idea, for three days. It wasn’t that Roman didn’t want to have a romantic relationship-or at least to get laid-he just didn’t like being set up. 

“No.”

“Romaaaaaan-”

Roman shook his head and went back to his work, Sasha pouting next to him. 

\---

Roman looked up from behind the desk, eyes going wide for a second.

“Hey, I uh-need help finding a book-”

The man was…..absolutely stunning. He had buzzed-short red hair, a scruffy beard, he was muscular and fit, wearing fairly simple clothes, though his shirt was….very tight. Roman blinked, and the man frowned a little.

“Uh-guess I can find it mysel-”

“No! Oh, I’m sorry, I-”

Roman’s face flushed and he ducked his head down, laughing at himself a little. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I think I zoned out for a minute. Um-sorry, again, what did you need help finding, exactly?”

The man smiled-wow, dimples, too? That was just unfair.

“It’s a Jewish cookbook, the author’s last name is Palmer-don’t know where the hell the cookbooks are, though-”

“Oh, I can show you to them-”

Roman stood, coming out from behind the desk, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear. No matter how tightly he put in a bun, some still found a way to hung in his face. He fixed his glasses and led the man to where they had various books on food and cooking, scanning the shelves until he found one with the right name. He pulled it off the shelf and held it out.

“Does this look right?”

The man looked it over and smiled. 

“Yeah, I think this is it. Thanks.”

“It’s no-it’s no problem.”

Roman started to turn, but the man grabbed his arm. Gently, not in a way that worried Roman.

“Hey, what’s your name? In case I need some help again.”

“Roman.”

“Roman….I’m Dean. Thanks.”

Roman blushed, pushing his glasses back up on his nose, biting his lip a little. Dean-what a nice name-had sounded like he was testing Roman’s name out on his tongue when he said it, and it made Roman feel….something he didn’t need to be feeling at work. 

“Well-anything you need, I’ll be at the front.”

Dean smiled at him again and Roman went back to his seat. He didn’t see Dean until Dean left, and the redhead waved at him before he did. He hoped he’d see him again. 

\---

Roman did, in fact, see Dean again at the library. So much so that he wondered if Dean was coming just to see him. That was maybe too hopeful-there’s no way this extremely sexy man with an unbearably sexy voice was coming just to see  _ him _ -but he let himself have the fantasy nonetheless. Whatever the reasons Dean had for coming, Roman enjoyed seeing him and talking to him every other day. It only helped that Dean seemed intent on talking very specifically to him.

The library was just a few minutes away from closing, when Roman heard a familiar voice at the desk.

“Is Roman here?”

“Yeah, he’s just over-”

Roman came out of the back room, smiling wide. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. Wanna help me track something down again?”

“What’s tonight’s pick?”

“Uh...fiction, tonight.”

Roman tilted his head. Thus far, Dean had only come in for non-fiction books. 

“Know the author?”

“Bradbury.”

Roman hummed and led Dean to the science fiction section.

“I’ve always really liked his work.”

“Yeah, me too. There’s a book I ain’t read in a long time-kinda wanted to get back to it. There’s one story in it that I really liked.”

“Which one?”

“‘The Cat’s Pajamas’.”

Roman looked over the rows of books, finally finding it on the bottom row, leaning over and grabbing it. He handed it to Dean and gently leaned against the bookshelf. 

“Which story were you wanting to read?”

“The same one as the title. Always liked it. Thought it was...you know, cute. Romantic.”

Roman bit his lip, holding Dean’s gaze. His eyes were a gorgeous stormy blue, and Roman felt himself get a little lost in them. He was about to speak, until a voice came over the speaker, asking for Roman to come to the front. He smiled apologetically at Dean.

“Sorry-gotta help close up. Uh-hope you enjoy the story.”

“I will.”   
Dean smiled, his dimples prominent on his cheeks and he left, Roman sighing happily. He really, really liked seeing Dean. 

\---

“Please! Just the one date, and you never gotta see him again. Pleeeaaaa-”   
“Fine! Fine, I’ll go. Tell your girl’s brother to set it up.”   
Sasha honest to goodness squealed, wrapping her arms around Roman’s shoulders. 

“Yay! Thank you, I swear, you’re gonna love the guy. I know it. I’ll have Seth bring him to that restaurant you like-I’m so excited-”

Roman sighed, thinking of Dean.

“That makes one of us.”

\---

Roman ran his hands through his hair, waiting on Sasha to bring Seth and Roman’s….date, over to where he was standing. He looked down at his phone, running a hand through his hair again. He’d left it down at Sasha’s suggestion, and he did like that he could easily play with it when he got nervous. Which he was. He really didn’t like blind dates, not at all, and he didn’t even know the guy’s name. The only thing Sasha had managed to tell Roman was that the guy was Seth’s-Bayley’s older brother-best friend, and that he was Roman’s ‘type’. Roman didn’t even think he had a type.

Well…..as of late, his type had been laid-back redheads with pretty blue eyes and dimples, but still. 

“Roman, hey-”

Roman looked up, his eyes going so wide that they almost hurt.

“Wh-”

“Roman?”

Dean was standing between Sasha and Seth, looking...pretty equally baffled, but maybe a little excited, too.

“Dean?”

Sasha and Seth both looked between them. 

“Do you two….have you guys met?”

Roman nodded, his jaw having dropped a little, and Dean kept eye contact with him.

“Yeah. We-yeah.”

“Huh. Guess the blind date’s not so blind anymore.”

Dean stepped forward, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and Roman blushed. 

“You look different without the librarian getup.”

Roman had to laugh.

“Hopefully in a good way?”

Dean licked his lips, looking Roman up and down, blue eyes stormy in the fading sunlight. 

“Very good. Not that the librarian thing ain’t hot.”

Roman rolled his eyes, smiling-Dean really did have a tendency to make him smile a lot. 

“Careful now. This is only the first date.”

“Couldn’t help myself.”

Sasha cleared her throat. 

“Well…..I guess you guys don’t need Seth and me here to help move things along, since you guys seem pretty moved along already.”

Dean didn’t look away from him for a second. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Seth.”

“Hey, looks like you did my job for me.”

“Wanna go inside?”

Roman nodded, and he and Dean walked side-by-side into the restaurant, and Dean held the door open for him. He was such a gentleman. They got a booth, sitting across from one another. Roman brushed his hair over one shoulder, seeing that Dean was watching him closely. 

“So...what’re the chances, huh?”

Dean laughed.    
“Yeah, I mean...Seth’s been bugging me for like two weeks, ‘go on a date with this guy, you’ll like him, he’s just your type, he’s really hot’-I almost told him to screw off.”   
“Not a fan of blind dates?”

“That, and…”

Dean looked at the tabletop for a second before glancing back at Roman. His cheeks were flushed pink, and those adorable dimples were visible again.

“-I kinda met this guy who works at a library that I wanted to ask out.”

Roman smiled, laughing a little, shyly looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.

“You were gonna ask me out?”

Dean nodded, and their waiter came to take their orders. 

“Yeah. Last time I came in, but the damn library closed, and-then I couldn’t come for a few days cause I got swamped at work.”

“What do you do?”

“Fancy term is biomedical engineer, but easy way to say it is I make prosthetics.”

“Wow….that’s..wow. That’s really cool, Dean.”

Dean shrugged, but he was smiling sweetly. He really was too cute. How lucky was Roman, to not only have met him by chance, but by plan? Something in the universe really wanted them to meet. 

“What made you wanna get into that?”

Roman leaned on his hand, looking at Dean with wide eyes. He really liked listening to Dean, too, to that gruff, slightly-lisping voice. 

“Uh-my sister, actually. She-when we were younger, she got into a car accident-lost her arm. She was never happy with the prosthetic options, so I thought...you know, maybe I could figure out something better for her.”

“That’s….even more impressive, Dean. You’re a real sweetheart.”

Roman watched as Dean blushed and actually giggled-Roman was going to faint from cuteness-and he ducked his head down.

“‘m not anything special.”

“I beg to differ.”   
Dean sipped at his drink through his straw, and Roman tried not to stare too intently at Dean’s pink, pretty lips wrapped around the plastic. 

“You got any siblings?”

“Oh-yeah, I have a younger sister and two younger brothers.”   
“Big family?”

“Huge. You?”

“Not really. Just my mom and my sister and me.”

Roman snorted.

“You might be better off. I don’t even know how half of my cousins are related to me.”

Dean laughed, hard enough to throw his head back. Roman was enamored. They kept talking as their food came, and Roman just...really had not found it so easy to talk to someone in a long time. He’d gone on a handful of dates since his last real relationship, but no one had felt this right. And he’d felt like that every time he’d spoken to Dean at the library, too; something just clicked between them. 

Roman didn’t even notice when the restaurant had almost entirely cleared out, or that it was as late as it was. 

“Oh-shit, we’ve been here for-”

“Damn-yeah, wow-evening really flew by-”

“Way too fast.”

Dean and Roman both stared at one another, both of them blushing.

“Uh...well...if you want-I need a ride home, cause Seth and Sasha brought me, and...I wouldn’t mind you coming over.”

Roman exhaled quietly, licking his lips. 

“I don’t think I’d mind giving you a ride.”

Dean waved down their waiter and paid for the meal-which Roman thought was sweet, Dean really was proving himself to be a gentleman-and Roman led him out to his car, listening to Dean give him directions. They were both quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth and contentment of the evening. 

“Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“I really-I really do like you.”

Roman glanced at Dean. He was looking down at his hands in his lap, his voice quiet and a little nervous. Roman reached over and grabbed one of Dean’s hands, squeezing it, and leaving it there as he drove.

“I like you a lot, too. I-I was actually...wanting to ask you out, too, that night-but then you didn’t come in for a few days and Sasha wouldn’t stop with this blind date thing, and-I figured I’d at least get it out of the way before I asked you for real.”

Dean held Roman’s hand fairly tightly, stroking his thumb over Roman’s knuckles. 

“I know it’s only our first date, but if you wanna-”

“I-I’m not sure, honestly-”

“We don’t have to, babe, I’m just-I’m consenting right now, you know? If you decide you want to.”

Roman stopped at an intersection and smiled. Dean brought Roman’s hand up to his mouth, kissing over the warm skin very gently, letting his lips brush over the paper cuts on his fingertips. It was such a small action, but it took Roman’s breath away.

Dean’s house was nice. Not huge, but nice and bright on the outside, and Roman followed Dean inside, smiling when a dog ran up to Dean and started jumping on him. 

“H! Hi, buddy, I missed you, too!”

The dog was wholly focused on Dean, and Roman covered his mouth to hide his smile. It was a cute dog, some kind of pitbull, with-and this made Roman want to giggle uncontrollably-short, reddish hair. Dean picked the dog up and smiled. 

“Roman, this is Lily. Lily, this is Roman, be nice to him.”   
“Can I pet her?”

“Yeah, absolutely. She’s not gonna bite, she’s just excitable.”   
Roman reached out and petted at the dog’s neck, laughing when she started trying to lick his hand. Dean set her down and she followed them as Dean led Roman to the kitchen.

“So...you want something to drink?”

Dean was leaning back against the counter, his posture relaxed and open and Roman licked his lips. 

“I was thinking...maybe I want dessert.”   
Dean smirked.

“C’mere.”

Roman stepped closer to him, and Dean turned them around so that Roman’s back was to the counter. He reached up, cupping Roman’s face with one hand. Roman hummed, tilting his head to rub against Dean’s palm. 

“You’re really gorgeous, Rome.”

“Not too bad yourself, Dean.”

Dean’s other hand went to Roman’s hip, his fingers sneaking under the material of his shirt and rubbing at the warm skin. Roman gasped, his face flushing, and he looked into Dean’s eyes-they were dark and heated and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Roman’s. Roman’s eyes slipped shut and he moaned, bringing his own hands up to press against Dean’s chest, rubbing over the thick muscle of his pecs, and Dean moaned into his mouth. Dean was an exceptionally good kisser, his lips moving over Roman’s and his tongue just barely darting out to tease at the seam of Roman’s mouth. They pulled away after a long moment and Roman felt dazed. 

“W-fuck, Dean-”

“C’mon, I’m taking you to bed-”

Roman held Dean’s hand and followed him to his bedroom, stopping him to pull Dean into another kiss. He pushed his hands under Dean’s shirt, pushing it up and off, finally getting his hands on his bare, gorgeous, muscular chest. Dean whimpered, grabbing at Roman’s shirt and pulling it off, Roman gasping at being so suddenly exposed. 

“Oh-Dean-”

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous-”

Dean kissed down his jaw, squeezing at Roman’s sides, the softness above his hips. Roman grinned when he felt Dean’s hands move down and around, grabbing at his ass.

“Mm-fuck-got some plans, huh?”

Dean pulled away from where he was intently sucking on Roman’s collarbone. 

“If-I mean-do you got a preference? For-”

Roman shoved his hand between them and grabbed at Dean’s cock through his jeans, arching his back and pushing into Dean’s hands at the same time. He licked at Dean’s lips, watching as Dean’s face flushed even more red.

“I got-yeah, I have a preference.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him again, pushing Roman onto the bed. They each took their shoes off, Roman taking the opportunity, while he was seated and Dean wasn’t, to kiss at Dean’s stomach. He had a tiny, tiny waist, but there was just a bit of softness on his stomach, and Roman kissed at that spot, licking down to the waistband of his jeans. He felt Dean’s hand in his hair, stroking through it, petting him. 

“Goddamn-get on your back, baby-”

Roman did as he was told, happily laying back on Dean’s bed, spreading his legs. Dean grinned, climbing on the bed and sitting between Roman’s legs. 

“Look at you, so fuckin’ pretty, baby-”

Dean laid over Roman, both of them gasping at the feeling of their cocks pressing together. Dean pressed his lips to Roman’s and Roman cupped the side of Dean’s neck, keeping him close, whimpering when Dean grinded down against him, the gentleness of his kiss a sharp contrast to the way his hips were moving. Roman stroked his fingers over Dean’s scalp, squirming under him. The short hair at the base of his skull felt amazing on his fingers, and Roman started properly petting Dean, scratching at his scalp. He felt Dean shiver and relax, pulling away from the kiss and  humming. 

“Oh-mmm-like that-feels-mmm-”

Roman grinned and kissed the round tip of Dean’s nose. 

“Cute.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and they laid together, savoring the closeness. Roman felt warm and comfortable, and he adored Dean’s sweet reaction to having his head scratched. He shifted on top of Roman and it dragged a gasp out of him, Dean’s thick cock pressing against him again.

“Oh-Dean, please, I need-”

Dean kissed him on the lips, then the chin, nuzzling his beard. 

“Okay, okay-don’t worry, baby, I won’t make you wait too long-”

“Do you have protection?”

Dean kissed him on the lips again and smiled, pulling back and reaching into his nightstand. He came back with a little box and Roman sat up to look in it. There were condoms, gloves, dental dams, and a bottle of lube.

“You’re well prepared.”

Dean grinned, grabbing a dental dam.

“Never know when I’m gonna get to bang a hot librarian.”

“I-just to make sure, you are clean, right?”

Dean nodded, taking his belt off. 

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. Caught something a couple months ago, but got it treated and everything.”

Roman huffed when Dean nudged him until he was laying on his back again, and Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Roman’s jeans, tugging them down. Roman let Dean undress him, more than happy to just be treated, and he felt like Dean was the exact type of man who’d treat him well. He sighed when he was finally fully bared, and his cheeks flushed at Dean’s expression.

“Goddamn. God-fucking damn, Roman. You look-you’re so fucking sexy, baby, God-”

Roman only blushed harder at the praise, and Dean gripped his ankle, pulling Roman’s foot up to his mouth and kissing the sole. Roman gasped, letting out a sharp laugh. 

“Mnn-don’t, that-I’m ticklish-”

He watched as Dean smiled and just barely traced the tip of his tongue in a line up the middle of Roman’s foot, and Roman tried to pull his leg away, laughing and reaching out to swat at Dean.

“Stop! St-Dean-”

Dean laughed and kissed Roman’s heel before setting his leg down. He ran his hands up and down his legs, rubbing and massaging the thick muscle. Roman let his eyes slip shut, sighing and smiling. Dean tapped him on the hip, after thoroughly squeezing and playing with Roman’s tummy. 

“Turn on your front, baby.”

Roman did as he was told, laying on his front and tilting his hips up. His cock dragged against the soft sheets and he hid his face in his forearms. He spread his legs wider, shaking his hips, grinning against his arm when Dean grabbed at his ass. 

“Be patient, baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Roman listened as Dean stood, only long enough to strip entirely, then as opened the dam package up, happy to have some patience until he felt Dean spreading him with his hands, the latex against his sensitive skin, and Dean’s warm tongue moving over him in broad, flat strokes. Roman inhaled and arched his back, gripping the pillows under him. Dean used both hands to keep Roman spread, sticking with the slow, steady pace at first. He squeezed and massaged at Roman’s ass, moaning against him, and Roman could feel the scratch of his beard on his skin. He reached back and brushed his fingers over Dean’s short hair.

“Mm-fuck, c’mon-need more-”

He could swear that he felt Dean grin against him and he whimpered when the tip of Dean’s tongue actually penetrated him, still warm and wet surrounded by latex. 

“Oh! Oh-Dean-”

Dean really went at him, growling and moaning and licking in deep, scratching the skin around Roman’s hole with his beard, sucking on his rim. He started thrusting his tongue in and out, properly fucking Roman with the thick muscle until Roman was gripping the sheets, rocking back against Dean’s face, wanting more and more. Roman finally got a bit of relief when Dean pulled away to breathe, still keeping Roman spread with his hands. He gasped when he heard and felt Dean spit on his hole, arching his back up at the sensation. 

“God-you wanna go all the way, or-”

“Yes, please, fuck-fuck me, I need-”

Dean laughed quietly, groping Roman’s ass. 

“Want me to use gloves?”

“Don’t-fuck, God, that felt good-don’t have to, but can if you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Roman looked over his shoulder as Dean shrugged, smiling. He looked oddly fond, for someone who had just been doing what he’d been doing. He reached into the box and pulled out the lube and a latex glove, and Roman did shiver just a little at the sight of Dean pulling it over his hand, biting his lip as Dean poured lube onto his fingers. He made himself relax as one slick finger was pushed into him, the smooth latex an odd, but pleasant sensation. Dean worked his finger in and out, his other hand flat on Roman’s back, rubbing along his spine. He shook his hips, pressing back on the digit inside him. Dean seemed to take that as permission to go further, slowly shoving another finger into Roman, gently scissoring them to stretch Roman out. 

He kept at it, slow and easy and Roman started to rock his hips back, working himself over on Dean’s fingers. It was full, but not full enough, and he needed more, needed Dean to wrap this up and fuck him. He’d already thought about it, in the relatively short time that he’d known Dean-how could he not? Dean was everything Roman could be attracted to in a man, and he was just...amazing. 

“Rome, baby, you need another, or you good?”

God, and he was caring, too. He’d been nothing but gentle and sweet with Roman this entire night, and Roman nodded. 

“I’m-this is-yeah, I’m good-just want you, Dean-”

Dean pulled the glove off and tossed it to the side like he’d done with the dam, and he leaned over Roman’s back, brushing all of Roman’s hair out of the way, kissing at the sweat-damp skin of his neck. 

“Get on your back, baby, I wanna see you-”

Roman shut his eyes, shivering and nodding. Dean’s voice was so quiet and so hot, his body heated against Roman’s, and Roman shifted onto his back, keeping his legs spread wide. He looked up at Dean and reached out, running his fingertips over Dean’s chest, tracing through the thick hair on his pecs. 

“Wanna see you, too-”

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Roman’s, moaning against his mouth. The kiss was brief, but deep, and a little breathtaking. He sat back up and grabbed a condom, tearing it open and Roman took the opportunity to take it from him, sitting up and grabbing Dean’s cock. He gently rolled the condom onto him, stroking his thick, gorgeous, dark cock a few times. Dean was so hard it must have been hurting him, and Roman wanted nothing more than for Dean to find relief in him. He looked into Dean’s eyes as he stroked him, watching his expression. His cheeks were bright red-so were the tips of his ears, and Roman leaned forward to kiss him again. Dean moaned, guiding him to lay down again, his hips settled between Roman’s legs. Roman stopped touching Dean’s cock and wrapped his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders, while Dean gripped himself, thrusting forward until the tip of his cock pressed past the tight ring of muscle. Roman threw his head back, one hand cupping the back of Dean’s head. 

“OH-fuck-oh-fuck, Dean-”

“Relax, baby-take it for me, sweetheart-”

Roman’s face and chest flushed with heat as Dean sunk further into him, one of Dean’s hands gripping Roman’s hip. He was still gentle and sweet, small thrusts that just barely pulled out of Roman before going forward again, giving Roman plenty of time to adjust to the penetration. Roman still couldn’t help but whimper when Dean was fully seated in him, his hips pressed right against Roman’s skin, and he panted, looking up into Dean’s eyes. They were still blown-out with arousal, dark and heated like the rest of him and he gently squeezed Roman’s hip.

“You-fuck-you okay?”

Roman nodded. 

“Mmm-yeah-you can move, I need-oh-I need it, fuck me right-”

Dean shifted on his knees a little, pulling out all the way and thrusting slowly back in, his lips in an almost-snarl. 

“Fuck-you feel so good-”

Roman whined and Dean started moving a little faster, keeping a steady and quick pace, letting Roman feel the drag across his insides, shocks shooting through his body whenever the head of Dean’s cock would brush against his prostate. 

“Nnnn-oh-oh fuck-God, Dean-”

Dean leaned down and kissed Roman, licking at his lips, at his tongue, all while still ramming his hips against Roman’s body. It felt amazing; Roman hadn’t been with someone in months, and sex hadn’t been this good since long before that. He rubbed one hand over Dean’s chest, stroking through the gorgeous, soft hair that covered it, whimpering against Dean’s lips when he felt the hard point of Dean’s nipple under his palm. He watched as Dean gasped, felt his cock pulse inside of him, and Roman scratched his blunt nails over Dean’s chest. 

“Fuck-Roman-you’re so fuckin’-you feel so fuckin’ good, baby, God-”

Roman wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, encouraging him, keeping him close. 

“C’mon-fuck me hard, want it harder-”

Dean changed his position a little again, just enough to get the right amount of leverage to start really thrusting his hips, Roman crying out as his thick, hot cock stretched him out over and over, every thrust making heat travel through Roman’s entire body, pooling in his stomach, in his cock. He hadn’t even paid attention to his own cock, happy enough with the feeling of having his ass filled, but he couldn’t help but whimper and pant when his cock was caught between his and Dean’s stomachs. 

“Oh fuck Dean-please, I need-’m gonna come soon-”

“Let me make you come, Roman, let me-”

Roman nodded and Dean reached between them, wrapping his rough fingers around Roman’s cock and gripping him tight, suddenly thrusting his hips faster to move them at the same pace as his hand. Roman cried out and held Dean tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back, feeling himself tighten around Dean. It was so much, so fast, he was surrounded by Dean and he was so close, he could feel it. 

“Dean-oh-mm-I’m gonna come I’m gonna c-oh!”

Dean stroked him faster and thrusted faster, grunting and working his body to make Roman come, not stopping until Roman almost screamed. He tightened around Dean enough that Dean had to stop moving, his cock twitching as he shot his come onto Dean’s hand, covering his own chest in it. Roman whimpered and his eyes rolled back, he hadn’t come this hard in a long time, and Dean kept stroking him through it, rolling his hips so that his cock pressed right against Roman’s prostate, drawing out his orgasm as much as he could. 

“Rome-not gonna last-fuck fuck fuck-”

Roman locked his legs around Dean’s waist and nodded, and Dean pressed his forehead against Roman’s neck, quietly moaning and panting as he fucked Roman hard, moving without rhythm or thought, just chasing his orgasm until he stilled, gasping against Roman’s skin. Roman could feel Dean’s cock pulsing, pumping the condom full of come. He reached up and stroked his fingers over Dean’s scalp again, touching the spots that had made Dean relax earlier. Dean’s hips jerked a few more times before he finally collapsed on top of Roman, catching his breath. Roman just kept petting him, kissing the side of Dean’s head. 

Dean sniffled after a few minutes and kissed Roman’s neck, up his jaw to his cheek, nuzzling Roman’s beard. 

“Goddamn.”

“Yeah.”   
Roman couldn’t help but smile. The post-sex buzz was definitely settling in, and Dean sat up, rubbing his hand over Roman’s stomach. He really seemed to like how soft Roman was in the middle, which made Roman feel...really rather nice. Dean grabbed his shirt off the ground and cleaned Roman off with it, tossing the dam and glove and condom into the trash. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked at Roman.

“You want something to drink?”

They both grinned at each other. 

“Wouldn’t mind some water, honestly.”

Dean quickly pecked Roman on the forehead and Roman pulled the covers over himself, wanting to keep the feeling of warmth lingering on his body. 

That, and the second Dean opened the door, Lily came running in and jumped on the bed, licking Roman’s face. 

“Down, Lily-”

Roman laughed and petted Lily, scratching at her neck. She calmed down pretty easily, laying down next to Roman and flopping onto her side. 

“It’s okay, she’s fine.”

Dean smiled at him, and it was the softest, sweetest expression that Roman had ever seen on a person, before he walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, two big cups of water with ice in them. He clicked his tongue and Lily moved, just enough for Dean to get into bed and under the covers. Roman took a drink before deciding to take a chance. He wasn’t sure what Dean wanted, for the rest of the night, but Roman wrapped his arms tight around Dean’s waist, laying his head on Dean’s chest and snuggling close to him. Dean laughed-Roman could feel it against his ear-and wrapped an arm around Roman’s shoulders, stroking his fingers over Roman’s tattooed skin.

“Take it you’re a cuddler?”

“Big time. You mind?”

“Not a bit, baby.”

They laid in silence for a bit, and Roman let his eyes slip shut for a moment. 

“I can...go, if you want, I-”

“Nah, stay the night. Unless you got somewhere to be tomorrow?”

“Nope. Off of work.”

“Me too. If...if you wanted to maybe-have a proper second date.”

Roman looked up at Dean, smiling really, really big. Dean’s cheeks were pink and he had a small smile on his face. 

“I’d like that a lot. I’d-yeah. I’d love a second date.”

Dean squeezed Roman’s shoulders, and Roman settled his head back on Dean’s chest. Dean started stroking his hair, and Roman hummed, letting his eyes slip shut again as he quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Dean’s heartbeat, his breathing, and his warmth still surrounding Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> @ the person i wrote this for: i hope you enjoyed!! i know it's not exactly a classic blind date scenario, but i felt i needed to put my own spin on it :p happy belated birthday!! 
> 
> fun fact: the dog is based off of my grandma's dog!


End file.
